Black Tattoo
by Ichiro002
Summary: -ChicoxChico- Aquellos ojos verdes viviente eran inconfundibles, el solo pensaba que no existían pero aquellos ojos le pertenecían a alguien, ese alguien estaba justo frente de el, como siempre mirándole con curiosidad... eran inconfundibles después de todo los ha sonado cada noche. MoD Harry! Inteligente poderoso Naruto! Buen Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **_Black Tattoo_

**Pareja: **_(MoD) Harry Potter X (Mas Adelante)_

**A/N: **_Harry Potter o Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, Solo me pertenecen los OC._

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

**oOo-Sammary-oOo**

_Otra vez había despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla, aquel horrible lugar, donde los cuerpos de personas que no conocía estaban en el suelo amontonados sin dejar vista del suelo, dos lados luchando por dos causas diferentes ¿Tatas vidas se sacrificaron? ¿Solo habrá sido un sueño o la realidad? ¿Alguien habrá sobrevivido? Él no lo sabía, todo era tan real para solo ser un sueño, se sentía más como una memoria lejana, una mala memoria, otras veces soñaba de un castillo muy hermoso donde por sus pasillos aun estando vacíos se oían las risas de niños, pinturas que se movían y grandes armaduras, pero en su pesadilla era todo lo contrario, aquel hermoso castillo que tanto admiraba estaba destrozado, en aquellos pasillos gritos desgarradores de niños se oían, sus paredes manchadas de sangre y pinturas sin vida, se preguntaba si estaba en otro castillo._

_Pero en uno de los sueños en especial se acordaba de algo, sea buena o mala siempre estaba una persona, su género no lo sabía pero siempre aquellos ojos verdes, tan verdes como las hojas más saludables miraban todo, aquella sombra que solo aquellos ojos verdes brillando por su poder lo seguían siempre, interesados, llenos de curiosidad y sobre todo dulcera pero esas emociones solo las dejaba ver cuando no estaba en la pesadilla, cuando le veía en la pesadilla aquellos ojos estaban vacíos, sin amor o calidez mirando el lugar como si no le importara pero aquellos ojos revelaban su verdadera emoción…_

_ Soledad…_

_El, Naruto Uzumaki conocía que era la soledad y conocía aquella mirada, aquella sombra de ojos verdes viviente estaba solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir en aquel lugar donde aquel castillo tan hermoso de pronto era un castillo en ruinas, su patio de grama verde y cielo azul se convertía en un campo de batalla donde los cuerpos tapaban la grama que alguna vez fue verde y el cielo rojo adornado de nubes negras y humo. Sacudió su cabeza, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, el también había pasado una guerra, había recuperado a amigos, perdido a algunos y hecho nuevos compañeros, todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero… ¿Aquella sombra tendrá a alguien?_

_-¡Naruto llegaremos tarde!_

_Sonrió al oír a su compañero de equipo, debía de dejar de pensar en sueños sin importancia, eran solo sueños sin importar que tan reales se sintieran, no era su batalla, no era su hogar y aquella sombra debía tener más personas a quien recurrir._

_-¡Naruto!_

_-¡Hai Sakura-chan!- dando un suspiro dejo de pensar en aquellos sueños por ahora, su equipo lo esperaba y a Tsunade- baachan no era mujer de hacer esperar._

_Lejos de la villa, escondido entre las sombras una persona encapuchada sonreía, su amo se merecía volver a amar, vivir, sonreír y sobre todo un lugar al cual pudiera llamar hogar._

_Y Konohagakure no Sato era el lugar perfecto para eso._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **_Black Tattoo_

**Pareja: **_(MoD) Harry Potter X (Mas Adelante)_

**A/N: **_Harry Potter o Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, Solo me pertenecen los OC._

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

Naruto Uzumaki no estaba teniendo un buen día, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea (después de cumplir su venganza) más o menos hace un mes y todavía estaba en probatoria, seguía siendo más o menos el chico arrogante de siempre pero más relajado, Sakura seguía estudiando bajo la tutela de la Hokage y cada día se parecía a su maestra y Kakashi…bueno Kakashi-sensei seguía igual. Lo que convertía ese día en uno muy malo eran las miradas, si, toda la aldea había vuelto a las miradas y susurros, las detestaba, con diecisiete años ya no era el mismo niño idiota, lo admitía pero ¿Cómo debía de ser entonces? Nadie le había enseñado a hablar correctamente o a escribir bien, modales etc.

Siempre tratando de enseñarles que era digno de amor pero eso se había acabado, ya se había aclarado lo suficiente para saber que no todos los que se decían ser amigos no eran amigos, por ejemplo los Nara eran buenos amigos, Shikamaru Nara era uno de los que podía contar para cualquier cosa, Shikamaru le había estado enseñado mucho sobre estrategias y para su sorpresa después de ser corregido dos o tres veces ya según Shikamaru podía hacer un plan bastante decente (No al nivel Nara pero era algo). Neji junto a Hinata le habían estado enseñado como comportarse en la mesa o ante personas de más alto rango que él, según Neji el respeto se ganaba y dar un poco de respeto hacia otras personas podía ganarle buenos aliados, Hinata (aun con su nerviosismo) le había mostrado además de modales como escribir correctamente y hablar en un tono más calmado. Ino (con mucha sorpresa) había escuchado sobre las clases con los Hyuga y se había ofrecido a mostrarle el arte de la meditación, según Ino lo ayudaría a tener más conexión con su mente y relajaría además de darle un buen sermón sobre su vestimenta.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde el día que empezaron sus _'clases'_ y según todos se había graduado con grandes notas, ya no era el mismo Naruto Uzumaki de antes ahora era un Naruto Uzumaki más tranquilo y respetuoso, como Ino lo había dicho su energía era más tranquila y no se sentía como si tuviera que correr y brincar todo el tiempo hasta su control había mejorado.

-¡Naruto! –grito alguien sacándole de sus pensamientos, miro hacia al frente donde estaba Sakura molesta. Oh esa era otra cosa en la que había pensado, se había dado de cuenta que no estaba atraído a ella sino que la veía como una hermana…o amiga… todavía no estaba muy seguro pero una cosa era clara, no se sentía atraído hacia ella…o hacia ellas.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

-¿Algo? ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho! Tsunade- sama nos ha dado una misión baka Naruto- dijo la peli rosa tratando de golpearle pero Naruto lo esquivo rápidamente.

-Maa Maa, no es para tanto además nadie me aviso sobre una misión así que por favor cálmate- la miro sonriendo, miro hacia delante donde estaba Shikamaru con una mini sonrisa.

-Solo vámonos –murmuro para empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba Shikamaru y Ino sonriendo un poco, los dos chicos se quedaron atrás dejando a las dos chicas adelante.

-¿Vamos tarde? –le pregunto mirando al otro chico.

-Solo ignórala, de verdad, Kakashi-san nunca esta temprano que nosotros lleguemos tarde no será nada- da un bostezo- además me alegra ver que has puesto nuestros consejos a uso.

-Si- sonríe, era verdad, hasta Sasuke decía que había cambiado, un cambio bastante bueno, ya no usaba tanto naranja y más negro, se alimentaba mejor y gracias a Hinata había aprendido a cocinar lo básico además de no tomar las cosas tan a pecho.

-Tsunade-sama- miro donde estaban los demás, Sasuke, Sai, sorprendentemente Kakashi estaba temprano.

-Ya que estábamos todos empecemos con la reunión –los mira a todos seriamente- hace una semana un equipo de ANBU fue mandado a investigar una fuerte energía que había aparecido de la nada cerca de Suna, lamentablemente cuando llegaron habían otros shinobi… pero estos estaban muertos nuestra conclusión es que cualquier persona que haya invocado la energía mato a esas personas, el Godaime Kazekage está dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que pueda ya que fueron ninjas de la arena a los que encontraron muertos, nuestros ANBU ya tienen el rastro de la persona responsable del ataque y si sigue por ese camino llegara a Konoha muy pronto.

-¿No tenemos más información? –pregunto Sakura un poco confundida.

-No, lamentablemente solo sabemos que es una persona bastante fuerte, no sabemos su objetivo o cuáles son sus intenciones- sonríe un poco- ahí entran ustedes, no creo que esta persona haya tenido una mala intención ya que no ataco a los Shinobi a muerte, fue de mala suerte que nadie los haya buscado, según el reporte Gaara dijo _'Si los hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho y no los hubiera dejado a desangrarse en la arena donde alguien los pudo encontrar y ellos pudieran identificarlo' _vuestra misión es interceptar a esta persona antes de que llegue a Konoha, saber de sus intenciones y si es una amenaza hacia el país del fuego eliminarlo, vallan a prepararse salen antes de la media noche.

-¡Hai Hokage-sama!

-Kakashi quédate- el peli plateado la miro asintiendo.

-Hay algo que no encaja- dijo Kakashi- ¿Qué fue la energía?

-Mi peor temor- dijo seria- el tercer Hokage dejo un libro donde explicaba que experimentando con un jutsu fue enviado a otra dimensión, en esta dimensión las cosas eran muy diferentes, se hizo amigo de un hombre llamado Dombles...Dumbu… ¡Ba! Este hombre tenía unos poderes extraños, usaban este poder para hacer cosas animadas entre otras cosas, este poder se parecía mucho al Chakra pero ellos le llamaban magia, esas personas que el tercer Hokage conoció eran magos, criaturas hermosas pero muy peligrosas también existían, este hombre ayudo al Hokage a volver a esta dimensión y se dio de cuenta que el tiempo pasa más rápido aquí que allá, dejo instrucciones que puede ser que alguien llegue a nuestra dimensión, esa persona debe mostrar una carta con el sello de Konoha, esa persona que asesino a los shinobi de suna puede que no sea de esta dimensión y solo este asustado, trata de hablar y convencerle de que venga con ustedes… traten de no usar la fuerza, no sabemos que esta persona es capaz.

-Hai Hokage-

* * *

><p><strong>-Otro lugar-<strong>

Harry James Potter ya había tenido suficiente, solo había dado dos pasos cuando casi lo tratan de matar, ok, Dumbledore le deja una carta con los Goblins diciéndole de un mundo alternativo si las cosas van mal, que debía llevarse a solo algunas personas y empezar en esta dimensión, claro eso hubiera funcionado si básicamente si hubieran perdido, pero no ganaron, todo estaba bien… hasta que de alguna manera personas del no mundo mágico se enteraron de la magia y empezaron a atacar a cualquier persona que tuvieran señales de magia por miedo, así empezó la cacería, padres de niños mágicos entregaban a sus hijos al gobierno o los terminaban matando, Hogwarts se convirtió en un lugar a salvo para aquellos pequeños que habían sido recuperados en redadas, la sangre ya no importaba ni tampoco tu raza o tu crimen, a todos lo que les importaba era cuidar a los mas pequeños, al mundo mágico, ya no había a donde huir, solo quedaba luchar por un lugar en el mundo, magia se volvió magia, sin importar si era negra o blanca, lo importante era sobrevivir y cuidar a los que debían dar un paso al futuro… los niños…

Fueron largos años, hasta que la carta salió a flote padres de mucho de los pequeños en Hogwarts acordaron mandar a sus hijos, solo niños irían y con los niños solo irían dos adultos en cada viaje, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero entonces los encontraron antes de poder huir, niños fueron asesinados ese día, adultos igual, luchando sin tener que luchar, pudiendo convivir en armonía pero eso nunca paso, aquel día donde las paredes de Hogwarts cayeron, Harry se dio de cuenta del punto de vista de Tom M. Riddle, las personas le temen a lo desconocido, lo desconocido para ellos debe eliminarse, ese día fue el fin del mundo mágico en Britania y en otros estados, países etc, nadie tubo compasión con mujeres embarazadas o niños, Hogwarts había caído aquel día, y así el mundo no mágico grito su vitoria sin importarles cuantos habían perdido.

Ese día Harry se dio dé cuenta de algo… solo recordaba estar con Teddy y al otro momento ver como se lo arrebataban con una bala justo en el pecho, antes de poder hacer algo él siguió a Teddy con una en la cabeza pero despertó de nuevo, junto a su pequeño Teddy, este estaba frio, tan quieto y aquellos ojos sin vida le miraban, ese día entendió que era inmortal, que no lo podían matar, ese día conoció a la muerte y por qué todos lo miraban raro, en siete años después de la derrota de Voldemort el no había envejecido nada… seguía viendo como un chico de dieciocho años. Rio, rio mientras lloraba, no podía seguir a sus amigos ni tampoco mostrarse ante el mundo, estaba enserado en las paredes de Hogwarts junto a los cuerpos de los niños a los cuales vio reír desde que eran pequeños, a los adultos que dieron su vida tratando de cuidarlos, les había fallado a todos. En secreto trato de buscar a sobrevivientes, no importaba quien fuera, pero ninguna persona mágica había sobrevivido, la ironía era mucha, la muerte se convirtió en su amigo, en su compañero, en la persona que lo podía escuchar y consolarlo después de fuertes pesadillas.

Dos años después, la muerte y el empezaron a empacar, se irían a otra dimensión, la muerte le había contado sobre sus poderes, como podía viajar entre dimensiones, pero Harry encontró algo mejor caminando por el bosque prohibido, un centauro que había sobrevivido con su familia, los dos mayores ya estaban a punto de morir y él bebe que apenas habían tenido hace un año se quedaría solo, así Harry lo confirmo, si por lo menos una familia de centauros había sobrevivido entonces podía ser que en otras partes hubieran otras criaturas.

Él bebe centauro fue el primero en la lista de ser encontrado, en la cámara de los secretos estaba la mini versión del basilisco…Flora se había estado alimentando de las ratas todo este tiempo y lo había guiado a donde estaba su madre (el que había matado en su segundo año era el macho) según Flora la basilisco murió poco después de ella romper el cascaron y todavía le faltaba mucho por crecer, con un encantamiento la pudo encoger hasta que por lo menos pudiera viajar en su cuello, además de mostrarle el lugar donde el gran y poderoso Slytherin (según la serpiente) había guardado sus libros más valiosos, nadie había entrado a la recamara después de que el hombre murió y Harry con mucho gusto cogió todos los libros y pertenencias al igual que con los libros (los que quedaron) de la librería de Hogwarts.

El viaje a Gringotts fue el más peligroso, el lugar estaba destrozado y no había ningún Goblins con vida las bóvedas todavía estaban llenas gracias a la magia de los Goblins y según la muerte aquellas criaturas sabían de su poder y sorprendentemente le habían dejado todos las bóvedas a su disposición, él era el _único_ que las podía abrir, Harry los respetaba habían muerto cuidando lo que amaban… el oro. En una de las bóvedas se sorprendió de ver a cuatro elfos mirándole con una sonrisa, según ellos, los elfos de casa habían sido dejados por Albus para viajar entre dimensiones si necesitaban dinero, los elfos habían sabido de la guerra pero habían sido ordenados en quedarse en la bóveda hasta que _'el gran Harry Potter'_ los sacara.

Después de explicarles su plan, tres de los cuatro elfos fueron a buscar a criaturas mágicas mientras la pequeña Gabi se quedaba ayudándolo a empacar lo que necesitaran al principio, gracias a los Goblins nadie que no fuera él y los elfos podían verlas y tampoco podían ser destruidas, entro mucho libros, armaduras, oro en barras y no en monedas, más libros y en las ultimas bóvedas encontró los escudos de las cuatro casas, esas eran las únicas bóvedas en las cueles tuvo que poner sangre, pero la había valido, empacando otros libros y artefactos que le podían ayudar sonrió, para retirarse, sino hubiera sido por Gabi hubiera dejado pasar que en la bóveda de Helga había un huevo de familiar (según Gabi) el pequeño sin nacer rápido se acogió a su magia aceptándolo como su amo.

Así pasaron varias semanas, en los que a la familia se les unieron cuatro elfos más, dos unicornios (una hembra y un macho), un pegases, dos Shadow Wolf bebes, un huevo de dragón (según los elfos era inofensivo si ayudaba a crecer dándole su magia) cuatro hadas que oyeron sobre el cambio de lugar, un lobo espiritual y tres Phoenix de diferentes clases, Fawkes de fuego, Sol de luz y Luna de oscuridad… ah y un perro de tres cabezas escondido en lo más profundo del bosque. El plan había sido fácil, usaría el portal que Dumbledore para ver si era seguro, dos elfos seguirían buscando personas mágicas y cuando él hubiera resulto todo, esperando que solo fuera un día mandaría a traer a por lo menos a los bebes pero no ¡El maldito portal tenía que básicamente ser energía pura! Atrayendo atención de personas raras y tener que atacar a alguien, ahora tenía que correr y llegar a Konoha, desempacar y aclarar todo.

-Amo…- la muerte estaba a su lado, después de la primera pesadilla, la muerte había empezado a coger forma humana, siempre eran las personas que Harry más quería o de alguna persona que no conociera, ahora estaba disfrazado de Teddy… su pequeño Teddy –debe descansar…

-Oh… puedo seguir.

-No, no puedes, tus piernas ya no te aguantan por favor deja de ser tan molesto y descansa yo estaré al pendiente.

-Gracias…-se recostó del árbol que estaba a su lado sacando una cobija de la mochila que había traído, en ella estaban los dos huevos, según los elfos debía llevarlos siempre y mantenerlos tibios...: _Flora dormirás en mis brazos esta noche por favor_:... la serpiente asintió bajando del cuello de su amo, ella había negado dejar el lado de Harry desde que la encontró, también tenía miedo de la soledad.

…:_Buenas noches pequeño amo_:…**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **_Black Tattoo_

**Pareja: **_(MoD) Harry Potter X (Mas Adelante)_

**A/N: **_Harry Potter o Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, Solo me pertenecen los OC._

_...:Habla en Parsel:..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>oOoOoOo<em>**

El equipo 7 e invitados se habían separado para cubrir más lugar, Ino y Shikamaru había ido hacia este mientras que Sakura y Sasuke iban por el camino hacia Konoha mientras tanto Sai, Kakashi y Naruto cogía la parte restante, Pakkun y los demás estaban ayudando pero la búsqueda de la persona misteriosa seguía sin resultados.

-¿Todavía nada?-Pregunto Kakashi.

-Si me hubieras dado un rastro sería más fácil pero…- para de momento-está cerca… es un aroma extraño no es shinobi eso es de seguro, no tiene rastros de Chakra.

-¿Eso es posible? –pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, la persona que buscamos no es de esta área- murmuro Kakashi, entonces Tsunade tenía razón- no ataquen si lo encontramos, hablar será lo mejor, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar…cada minuto que pasa me da de impresión que lo de Suna fue un simple accidente.

-Algo es claro, la persona no es de aquí y tu Kakashi sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo el perro para seguir avanzando aquella impresión de que debería dar la vuelta e irse cada vez se hacía más fuerte, la persona con la que estaban lidiando era peligroso o…- ¡No está solo y la persona con la que esta es peligrosa!

-¡Kuso! –Dijo molesto -¡Cambio de planes, si la persona es una amenaza para el atacante de Suna tiren a matar!

-¿Qué está pasando Kakashi-san?- pregunto Sai- esto no es una simple misión por un asesino y la energía de la que Tsunade-sama hablo tiene que ver en esto.

-Aquí va, la energía era un portal de otra dimensión, eso segundo el tercer Hokage- dijo- el Hokage dejo un libro dirigido al próximo Hokage ante su muerte, por accidente fue a parar a una dimensión diferente a esta según el Hokage habían personas diferentes, con poderes diferentes al Chakra pero eran energía…magia por decirlo así, esta persona debe de ser conocido del hombre que ayudo al tercero a volver a esta dimensión si no lo es entonces escucharemos que hace aquí, como vino, si vienen más y la Hokage decidirá qué hacer.

-No suena mal- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Estén pendientes que llegaremos pronto-dijo tratando de visualizar a alguien- la presencia ya no está… hace un momento estaba ahí.Los cinco llegaron al lugar pero solo había una manta en el suelo- por lo menos tendré el rastro.

-¿Qué hacemos Kakashi- sensei?

-Seguir buscando, si se devuelven hacia Suna se encontraran con los ANBU o si cogen otra ruta hacia Konoha con los demás además la Hokage tuvo que haber dejado a alguien en la entrada, esperemos que ellos les encuentren.

-Kakashi- dijo el perro serio- ahí Chakra parecido al tuyo pero a la vez diferente…

-¿Qué?- dijo mirando al perro y lo entendió- ¡Nos pasaron! Avísale a los demás Pakkun nosotros nos adelantamos.

-Cuidado Kakashi la persona que buscas sigue con la persona peligrosa.

-¿Qué esta pasado –pregunto Naruto.

-La persona que anda con el asesino debe de ser de alguna de las aldeas, al parecer puede copiar casi perfectamente el Chakra de otra persona, debieron pasarnos a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>~En la aldea~<strong>

Tsunade estaba sorprendida, no muchas cosas la sorprendían pero que Kakashi llegara con un adolecente el cual estaba hirviendo en fiebre era sorprendente, desde que atendió al chico hace pocas horas pudo notar el cariño con el que el hombre miraba al chico, algo le decía que una pieza no encajaba además que una serpiente bastante grande casi la atacara cuando fue a atender al chico solo añadía otra pieza al misterio de quien era el chico que ahora dormía en la cama de hospital. Dio un suspiro de cansancio ¿Dónde estaban los demás del equipo? Todavía no había llegado a reportarse al igual que Kakashi.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- dijo Sakura y los demás entrando por la puerta.

-Ya era hora que vinieran a dar su reporte Kakashi ¿Cómo está el chico?

-¿Qué chico?-pregunto el hombre –Tsunade-sama nosotros acabamos de llegar a la aldea y vinimos a avisarle que el asesino nos había pasado de alguna manera y…

-¡Diablos!- grito para dirigirse a la puerta- ¡Los quiero todo en el hospital creo que yo misma lo es visto!

Ahora todo encajaba, aquel hombre no era Kakashi y sabía sobre el pequeño enfrentamiento con Suna, si aquel hombre podía fingir ser otra persona y copiar el Chakra debía ser muy cuidadoso, pero ella dudaba que el hombre los enfrentara cerca del chico, le tenía demasiado que cariño o ¿Eso era también un truco? Cuando entraron al cuarto su sorpresa era demasiada, ya no era un hombre sino un niño de unos 10 años solo vestido completamente de negro sonriéndoles.

-Al fin se dieron de cuenta- dijo riendo- lamento mucho dejarlos en el bosque pero mi amo empezó a tener las consecuencias del viaje entre dimensiones.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Oh lo lamento, hoy pueden decirme Teddy- dijo- el viejo Albus dejo una carta que si las cosas se ponían fuertes debíamos venir aquí donde tenía un buen amigo quien nos ayudaría- saca la carta del bulto- esta es la carta que dejo el viejo Dumbles pero creo que la razón que escribió está mal.

-Tsunade leyó la carta muy cuidadosamente pero el niño había dicho que la razón de venir era diferente -¿Qué quieres decir? Aquí dice que traerían a otras personas mientras la guerra de calmaba en su mundo.

-La guerra que él explica la gano el- dijo mirando a Harry, el cual seguía con alta fiebre- pero la paz nunca dura sabes, en la dimensión en la que venimos hay dos clases de personas, las personas con magia y las personas sin ella, las personas con magia se ocultan del ojo de los no mágicos y después de ganar la guerra contra Voldemort tuvimos varios años tranquilos antes de que las personas sin magia los descubrieran, todo el clan mágico fue destruido, fueron siete años de guerra y un día cuando nos preparábamos para venir a este lugar con los pequeños del clan… atacaron el castillo solo quedaron ruinas de aquel majestuoso lugar donde magos y brujas iba a aprender no tuvieron piedad con nadie, para ellos el clan mágico era una monstruosidad y poníamos en peligro a sus niños por eso mataron a los nuestros…-mira a todos- solo quedan pocas criaturas mágicas en nuestra dimensión, Harry esperaba poder criar a esas criaturas aquí, son hermosas y no se los negare peligrosas pero Harry tiene el poder para cuidarlas, si no nos quieren aquí en Konoha por favor esperen hasta que Harry pueda comprar una casa y mudarnos con nuestras criaturas.

-¿Cuántas son?

-Bueno… un basilisco- apuntando a la serpiente durmiendo al lado de Harry- el basilisco es mucho más grande este solo es un bebe y que Harry lo encogió para poderla tener en sus hombros, su mirada mata pero puede desactivarla si no la quiere usar además su veneno no tiene cura matara en cuestión de minutos, un centauro de un año, es mitad caballo mitad humano, son lectores de las estrellas sin importar la dimensión, dos unicornios, un pegases, dos Shadow Wolf bebes, estos son lobos que usan las sombras, su nombre lo dicen, un huevo de dragón- abre el bulto mostrando el huevo- y el que está a su lado todavía no sabemos que es pero no es peligroso ya que es el familiar de Harry, los dos se están alimentado de su magia, el dragón será pasivo y obedecerá a Harry ya que le vera como su madre gracias a que le está dando su magia, cuatro hadas, dos de bosque y dos de agua, un lobo espiritual… y un cerberus, perro gigante de tres cabezas el cual ahora después de dos o tres peleas es completamente un cachorrito esperando por alguien que juegue con el además están los elfos de casa pero Harry los trata como personas así que ellos no cuenta como criaturas- sonrió dejando aparte a los Phoenix eran las únicas criaturas que nadie conocería, Harry sabía que sin importar a donde fueran seria reconocidos además todavía no eran de confiar.

La Hokage le miro sorprendida, muchas de las criaturas que había misionado eran mitos en la dimensión en la que vivían, unicornios y dragones… miro al chico que ahora estaba sufriendo de fiebre, ese niño tan flaco fue el salvador del mundo mágico ¿Cuántos años tenía? Pero en cambio alguna de esas criaturas podrían ayudar a reforzar la seguridad en Konoha y el chico podría ayudar con sus…

-Olvídalo- cunado reacciono sintió algo metálico en su cuello, el niño que antes estaba sonriendo ahora la miraba con frialdad y aguantaba una gran oz –Harry no peleara en nada, ni tampoco las criaturas, si ese es tu pensar nos iremos niña, te lo aseguro haz que Harry ponga un pie en una batalla y tu lugar en la lista hacia el infierno será el primero.

-¡Hokage! –todos se sorprendieron al ver al niño cambiar de forma hasta verse más grande pero era solo un esqueleto.

-Mi amo no será manipulado por nadie, es este mundo me conocen como el shinigami y quien dañe a mi amo será el próximo nombre en la lista ¿Entendido? –todos asintieron lentamente preguntándose como aquel chico podía ser el amo de la muerte.


End file.
